Currently, portable terminals are used regardless of sex or age as a necessity for modern life, and providers of services and manufacturers of terminals are developing goods or services competitively for differentiating their goods or services from competitors.
For example, some portable terminals have advanced to a multimedia device that may provide various services such as phone book, short message service, e-mail, morning call, MP3, management of schedule, digital camera, and wireless internet service.
And also, portable terminals may receive satellite signal and access to traffic information system for providing traffic report, or may provide some user with a navigation function to provide some information of a specific route.
The above-mentioned navigation function is to provide a route between a departure point and arrival destination point based on map data and, therefore, a user who cannot analyze map data may have difficulty in finding a destination. That is, a user who utilizes the above-mentioned navigation function may have some problem in that the user can reach the approximate location of a destination but may have difficulty in finding the exact point where the other party is located.
Also, the above-mentioned navigation function provides a route based on position and, hence, may have some problem that one user located at a destination and the other user moving to the destination cannot verify a route and the positional information for each other. And consequently, the users cannot verify whether or not the other party moves along an exact route.
Therefore, for resolving the above mentioned problem, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and a method for sharing positional information related to a route of a user to perform call connection in a mobile telecommunication system.